Dead Fantasy - Obsessed
Dead Fantasy - Obsessed is a music video created by Monty Oum, which was released on March 12, 2010. It features Cissnei and Tifa Lockhart of Final Fantasy and Kasumi of Dead or Alive performing a dance routine to the 2009 single Obsessed, by the American singer-songwriter Mariah Carey. Originally a test video to try out new equipment, it became the first Dead Fantasy musical spin-off, and was followed up by a second video, Dead Fantasy - Gee. __TOC__ Overview Obsessed features Cissnei, Tifa, and Kasumi in a large white room which is darkly lit. The girls are standing under the beam of a spotlight for most of the video, but towards the end of the song more lights appear, swinging around to create more lights around the main light source. Cissnei plays the role of the singer, and is lip-synced to Carey's voice for the whole of the track. Tifa and Kasumi act as her backing dancers. The dance routine was created by Oum himself. Video Background The song Obsessed was first released on June 16, 2009 as the lead single for Carey's twelfth studio album, Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel. The song draws musical influences from R&B and hip hop music, and is built around a thumping bass line. Additionally, the song is accentuated by hand claps, while Carey's voice is processed with auto-tune. Lyrically, the song describes the protagonist's dilemma regarding a stalker, and finds her asking him "Why are you so obsessed with me?" several times throughout the song. At the time of the song's release, Obsessed was the center of controversy, as critics and the media suggested Carey was aiming it at American rapper Eminem, who had negatively referenced her several times in song. Lyrics So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh. So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh. So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh. So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh. (Will the real MC please step to the mic? MC- You need an MC, place to be. MC the MC.) All up in the blogs, sayin' we met at the bar, When I don't even, know who you are. Sayin' we up in your house, sayin' I'm up in your car, But you in LA, and I'm out at Jermaine's. I'm up in the A, you're so so lame, And no one here, even mentions your name. It must be the weed, it must be the E, Cause you be poppin' hood, you get it poppin'. Ahhh Ohhhh. Why you so obsessed with me? Boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me. When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me. Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress, Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this. You're delusional, you're delusional, Boy you're losing your mind. It's confusing yo, you're confused you know, Why you wasting your time? Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex, Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex. Ooh Ohh Ohh. Boy why you so obsessed with me? So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh. And all the ladies sing, So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh. All the girls sing. (Obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed.) Ahhh Ohhhh. Why you so obsessed with me? And boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me. When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me. Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress, Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this. You're delusional, you're delusional, Boy you're losing your mind. (Mind) It's confusing yo, you're confused you know, Why you wasting your time? (Mind) Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex, Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex. Ahhh Ohhhh. Why you so obsessed with me? And boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me. When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me. Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress, Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this. (Fade out) You're delusional, you're delusional, (He's all up in my George Foreman). Boy you're losing your mind. (Mind) It's confusing yo, you're confused you know, Why you wasting your time? (Mind) Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex, Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex... Screenshots Untitled k.jpg Untitled.jpg Obsessed.jpg Obsessed Final.png Trivia *This video marks Cissnei's first appearance in the Dead Fantasy series, however she has yet to make an appearance in the main series as a fighter. External Links *Wikipedia: Obsessed (song) Category:Episodes